


Hurdles

by lizziepro



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2018-06-05 17:53:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6715297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizziepro/pseuds/lizziepro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> Sound body equates a sound mind. That't what most people say right? So a trip to the gym should be an enlightening experience for all, but what Siwon doesn't expect is that his gym date with Kyuhyun will end with a surprise...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurdles

Being fit is a good thing, _isn't it?_  
  
Sound mind and sound body working together in harmony to help a person live a good life.  
  
Siwon was strict in this dogma, but his boyfriend didn't share in that belief.  
  
He would much rather hang out at home, in his warm cozy bed, with a glass of wine on the bedside table, lights turned low, and Starcraft blaring on his laptop screen as he plays for hours on end, hands cramping and eyes becoming blurry as the night progresses.  
  
This was obviously a better alternative to Kyuhyun than **"relaxing"** at the gym.  
  
What does that even mean?  
  
**To _"relax"_ at the gym?**  
  
It doesn't even make sense!  
  
It's a sick joke if anything, and Kyuhyun always refuses to go with Siwon to the gym, or at least he holds out until a good offer comes his way for something after being put through torture surrounded by heavy objects that could potentially harm him by his own devices.  
  
Speaking from experience, Kyuhyun would be the first to tell you that after dropping a weight your boyfriend told you was "pretty light" on your foot, the weight didn't seem "pretty light" when it hit your foot and thereby bruised it to swell up with a lump the size of an apple.  
  
So of course Kyuhyun was not the most excited when the proposition came about from Siwon to spend the day **"relaxing"** with him at the gym.  
  
_"Come on Kyuhyunnie. Relaxing at the gym is the best thing you can do for yourself,"_ Siwon said as he twisted the lid onto his now filled water bottle and put it in his bag.  
  
Kyuhyun was leaning against the counter as his boyfriend passed him and he shot him a glare as he walked away.  
  
There was that goddamn phrase again.  
  
**"Relaxing"** at the gym.  
  
**Ew.**  
  
_"I'd rather spend the day cutting off my fingers one by one and never being able to play Starcraft again,"_ he responded, the venom evident in his voice.  
  
Siwon turned around, giving Kyuhyun a look of understanding, but somehow it had a hint of disbelief.  
  
_"You're such a liar."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So, since your laptop is being fixed right now and you won't be able to play any of your games until tonight, you should just enjoy the day with me."_  
  
Siwon had begun to move across the sunfilled kitchen. It was early enough for Kyuhyun as it was, being 8am and all on their day off, and really the only reason he was awake, to be honest, was because Siwon had gotten up and he wanted to see where he was going.   
  
But much to his dismay, it was only to the gym.  
  
Of course.  
  
Not that he minded.  
  
I mean, how could he not appreciate that body his boyfriend had, sculpted by Michelangelo and Zeus themselves.  
  
But, now he was stuck in a situation he didn't want to be in.  
  
Siwon wrapped his arms around Kyuhyun's neck and looked into his eyes, Kyuhyun naturally attaching his hands to the older's waist, standing against the counter.   
  
Kyuhyun knew then and there that Siwon wasn't going to let this go today.  
  
It was probably the resulting kiss from Siwon after latching his arms around his boyfriend's neck that let Kyuhyun on to that notion, but he likes to think he knew it wouldn't be easy from the get go...  
  
**And Kyuhyun loves a challenge**.  
  
He looked at Siwon and sighed, looking to the floor, _"But this isn't relaxing, Siwonnie. It just makes me sore, and tired, and hungry..."  
  
"You complain too much, Kyuhyun. It's more relaxing than you think," _ Siwon moves from his boyfriend and goes to lean against the counter opposite. He tilts his head waiting for the impending snarky reply.  
  
**Kyuhyun doesn't disappoint.**  
  
_"No."  
  
"But then you can impress me with how strong you are, Kyuhyunnie~"_  
  
Kyuhyun laughed to himself for a moment and then let his face return to solemnity. That wasn't going to work on him.  
  
_"Don't patronize me."  
  
"I'm not! Plus, I know you can't turn down a chance to show off..."  
  
"I could just sing for you."  
  
"You do that all the time already. It's getting boring."  
  
"EXCUSE ME?!"  
  
"Okay it's not getting boring. It would never get boring. But you do already sing all the time, like non-stop Kyuhyun..."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Even in your sleep..."  
  
"You just think I'm sleeping. I'm constantly serenading you in the night and you're rejecting my caramel macchiato voice right in front of me. You know how many people would kill to be you?"_  
  
_"No."  
  
"Well.......It's a lot."  
  
"Simply because you sing to me?"  
  
"Yes."_  
  
Siwon was growing tired of this now. He pushed himself from his position against the counter and grabbing Kyuhyun's hand in one swift motion, he dragged the younger to their room.  
  
_"What are you doing,"_ Kyuhyun asked, struggling to get his hand free from Siwon's vice grip.   
  
_"Come on. We're getting you dressed and we're going to the gym. That's final."_  
  
Siwon turned around and smirked at Kyuhyun and Kyuhyun just looked on in fear.  
  
What the afternoon held for them was up in the air, but Kyuhyun thought maybe he could make something good come of this gym adventure.  
  
He'd have to wait and see though...  
  
They arrived at the gym and it was just as miserable and un-relaxing as Kyuhyun had thought it would be. No sooner did they cross the threshold into the building did they get assaulted with an odor that seemed to be, at best guess, a mix of sweat, blood, and rotten eggs.  
  
Or maybe that was the smell of work that Siwon was always talking about.  
  
Either way, Kyuhyun knew he was in for a long day.  
  
_"Let's start with some bench presses,"_ Siwon said, taking Kyuhyun's hand and leading him to the back of the gym.  
  
_"That's not a start for me. That's an entire workout. I won't be able to do anything after that. You'll probably have to carry me home."  
  
"It's arms though. Not legs."  
  
"I'll still be dead."  
  
"Good thing we drove then," _ Siwon replied, not letting Kyuhyun ruin his fun.  
  
He loved going to the gym. Absolutely loved it. It was where all of his stress was relieved. He could just work everything out of his system and he knew he would leave feeling better.  
  
But how would it turn out with Kyuhyun here.  
  
Siwon laid down on the bench, leaving Kyuhyun slouching at his side.  
  
_"Spot me,"_ Siwon said motioning for Kyuhyun to get behind the bench.  
  
Kyuhyun just stared.  
  
_"No."  
  
"Please? You don't want me hurt, do you?"  
  
"NO. I- Fine. I'll spot you. But don't make it too heavy. If I can't handle it, how am I supposed to save your handsome face if I lose track of everything and accidentally let the bar slip,"_ Kyuhyun said, thickly laying down the sarcasm for Siwon to swim in while he was lying on the bench. He didn't feel bad in the least.  
  
_"Alright Kyuhyunnie. I got it. I got it. Don't worry. You'll be able to handle it, and besides, you wouldn't let it slip and fall because number one, you couldn't bear to hurt me and secondly, the manager would kill you if you ruined my face. Remember what happened when we thought it'd be a good idea to play catch in the kitchen? Never again."_  
  
_"Your nose looks just fine now though,"_ Kyuhyun replied with a smile.  
  
Siwon finished his set of 40 and Kyuhyun attempted a set of 10 before giving up and claiming he'd ruined his hand the other night playing Starcraft for too long. Siwon didn't really believe him and just thought he was being lazy, but he let it go for now.  
  
**Siwon was actually right though.**  
  
Laziness was abundant in Cho Kyuhyun today, but not as much as usual, as Siwon would soon find out.  
  
_"Oh! We can do pull-ups together! They have bars right next to each other,"_ Siwon said, clapping his hands together and looking at Kyuhyun pleadingly.  
  
_"My arms are already sore from the bench though,"_ Kyuhyun whined, shuffling his feet a little and wringing his hands together.  
  
_"You can do it."  
  
"But I can't-"  
  
"But Kyuhyunnie... Please??? It'll be really fun. I won't even make you do too many.You're so strong anyway, it won't be a problem for you~"_ Siwon said, pulling out all the disgustingly greasy aegyo he could muster. He swung his shoulders back and forth, hands clasped in front of his chest, batting his eyelashes at Kyuhyun, and even raising his voice an octave.   
  
It was a sight, at least that much can be said.  
  
Kyuhyun seemed unmoved though.  
  
_"Stop it. That won't work."_  
  
Siwon pulled a frown and his best puppy eyes before inching closer to Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun on the other hand stood his ground, arms folded across his chest and slightly judging look gracing his face as he watched his boyfriend attempt aegyo in public.  
  
It wasn't that he couldn't be broken down by aegyo, it was just that he was in public, around other people and other people couldn't know how vulnerable he was to Siwon's aegyo. Especially if that aegyo contained---  DAMNIT.  
  
Just then Siwon leant in against Kyuhyun, slightly pushing the younger against the metal bars behind him, and kissed him. Nothing much, just a cute peck to compliment (or enhance really) the aegyo he was pushing on his boyfriend.   
  
Siwon had no problem doing aegyo, especially if it meant he got to see Kyuhyun smile.  
  
That glorious, sometimes elusive smile did show itself though, brightening the dull, dimly lit grey area which they inhabited.  
  
Siwon backed away, knowing he had won.  
  
The blush across Kyuhyun's cheeks said it all.  
  
_"Fine. Okay. Let's try it."_  
  
Both men walked to their respective bars and Siwon immediately rose from the ground, holding himself up completely parallel to the bars surrounding him and Kyuhyun remained on the ground, just looking up.  
  
_"Do you need me to lift you?"_ Siwon asked, looking down at Kyuhyun.  
  
_"No. I'm fine."_  
  
Kyuhyun took a couple steps toward the bar and looked up. He slowly reached his hands and grasped the metal, the cold of its lack of use sinking deep into his fingers, sending slight shivers down his spine. He pulled himself up to meet the smile of Siwon right next to him. Siwon lowered himself and upon remeeting his boyfriend at the top, he pulled a huge, goofy grin, tongue sticking out and all.  
Kyuhyun laughed in response as Siwon repeated the motion 3 more times, the 3rd time leaning over to kiss Kyuhyun.   
  
**Maybe going to the gym didn't totally suck.**  
  
Soon though, Siwon decided it was time for them to work on their lower body strength, walking over to the various machines with which they could utilize to perform such work outs.   
  
_"Leg presses! You should be good at this one!"_ Siwon said looking back at his boyfriend who followed his lead.  
  
_"You're such a pervert, Siwon."  
  
"It's your fault."  
  
"I know."  
  
"So then get on the damn machine!"_ Siwon said as he reached around to smack Kyuhyun's butt to move him along. He didn't want to spend all day at this machine.  
  
_"Feisty, aren't we now?"_ Kyuhyun said as he raised an eyebrow, settling himself into the machine's seat and adjusting the weight.  
  
Siwon's patience was beginning to wear thin. It wasn't that he wasn't able to handle Kyuhyun's snark and bitchiness about working out. He knew what he was getting into when he suggested this in the morning, but it was getting old.  
  
It was not turning out to be as relaxing, nor really successful, as Siwon had hoped.  
  
He then broke from his frustrated thoughts just in time to see Kyuhyun struggling to press 60 lbs on the machine.  
  
_"How are you so bad at this?"  
  
"I don't know! Obviously my thunder isn't as powerful as everyone suspects it to be." _ Kyuhyun replied, beginning to break a sweat as he struggled against the machine.  
  
_"Okay. Don't hurt yourself. You look like you're going to break in half."_ Siwon said, helping his boyfriend off the bench.  
  
Kyuhyun was hunched over and rubbing his thighs as Siwon took a drink of his water. He didn't mean for Kyuhyun to have a bad time, so he decided it was time for Kyuhyun to take action on this gym date.  
  
_"Alright. You decide what we do next. It'll be the last thing we do. Then we can go home. I'm sorry I brought you out here, Kyuhyunnie. I just thought it'd be fun to try something different. You know, get out and such."_ Siwon said, rubbing his face and hair with his sweat rag.  
  
Kyuhyun didn't mean for Siwon to feel bad. Yeah, the gym wasn't his thing, but he really loved Siwon, and it was obvious Siwon loved him too, so he sacrificed his sanity a little for the day to make Siwon happy.  
  
Because if anyone deserves to be happy, it's Choi Siwon.  
  
_"Don't be sorry. It's not a big deal."  
  
"No. It is a big deal."  
  
"Listen, I've got an idea. Let's have a race. If I win, then you buy me dinner. If you win, I don't play any games for the next 3 days." _ Kyuhyun said, hands on his hips and waiting for a reaction.  
  
Siwon gave him a confused look, unsure of what to make of the proposition.  
  
**Why did Kyuhyun want to run? What was he up to?**  
  
Instead of further pondering the question, he just decided to go with it so as to not prolong his boyfriend's misery in this greasy, sweaty, metal-plated Hell.  
  
_"Alright. Let's go upstairs to the track then."_ Siwon said beginning to walk.  
  
_"There's a catch though. We have to do hurdles. 150 meter hurdles."_ Kyuhyun said, a hint of a smile appearing on his face.  
  
Siwon was beyond the point of caring, which was odd for him.  
  
He'll blame it on the slight disappointment in the date, but ultimately he's blaming himself. He should've known better.  
  
_"Fine. Let's go."_ Siwon said and continued walking.  
  
The two got to the 4th floor and the track was already preset with hurdles. They stood at the starting line and Kyuhyun gave Siwon a smile, which Siwon returned weakly.   
  
He was ready to go home.  
  
**So ready to go home.**  
  
This time it was him who could use the glass of wine and the comfy bed, but that would come soon enough, as it always did.  
  
_"You ready, Siwonnie?"_ Kyuhyun said, nudging his boyfriend.  
  
_"Mhmmmm. You say when."_ Siwon replied, looking straight ahead and taking his mark as he lowered his hands to the ground.  
  
Kyuhyun did the same, smiling the entire time.  
  
It was his time to shine now.  
  
**_"GO!"_** Kyuhyun shouted.  
  
Kyuhyun took off like a lightning bolt, jumping as gracefully as a gazelle.............................................  
  
  
  
  
_Wait._  
  
**What?**  
  
_**Was this really happening?**_  
  
Siwon watched as the younger man pulled ahead of him, jumping and timing every hurdle just right to give him the right spring in his step and perfect landing so as to take on the next one with ease. It was like a car driving down a deserted highway. Everything about Kyuhyun's running was fast, weightless, more aerodynamic than Siwon had sure as hell expected, and it was essentially one of the more beautiful things Siwon had seen all day.  
  
Kyuhyun reached the 150m mark and looked back just in time to see Siwon meet him with an open jaw and deer in the headlights eyes.  
  
_"Didn't expect that, huh? Your boyfriend's more impressive than you think."_ Kyuhyun said, kissing Siwon's cheek.  
  
Siwon remained silent as Kyuhyun broke from his kiss and began to snicker, bending over to hide his laughter.  
  
_"Where did you learn that?"  
  
"I'm just a natural."  
  
"A natural liar."  
  
"True."  
  
"But really Kyuhyunnie. That was perfect! You're amazing."  
  
"Tell me something I don't know."  
  
"I still want to know how you got so good. Who did you train with?"  
  
"Minho. He's valuable sometimes. I never thought he'd actually teach me anything worthwhile but obviously I was wrong. Have you seen him at Idol Olympics? Kid is insane! But this is all besides the point, and now you owe me dinner. So, shall we?" _ Kyuhyun began to walk away, leaving Siwon to mull over what he had just heard.  
  
Of course. It was a conspiracy. He'd probably been planning this for weeks.  
  
**Damnit.**  
  
Kyuhyun turned around, looking at his boyfriend standing there, processing the information in his head. He was growing impatient though, and not to mention hungry.  
  
_"Siwonnie, come on. The winner needs his food sustenance to continue to kick your ass in hurdles. Let's go!"_ He said, smiling widely at his boyfriend.  
  
Siwon didn't really know what else to do, so he followed Kyuhyun out of the gym and into the biting cold of November's weather.   
They would get food and then probably end up snuggled in bed watching some American movie, each pretending it's so they can practice English, but they know it's really because they're suckers for sappy romcoms.  
And there's nothing wrong with that.  
  
Maybe today didn't go how Siwon had planned it, but that's fine.  
  
Kyuhyun had thoroughly impressed him with his hurdle ability, looking like a damned majestic gazelle while he did so.  
  
But more importantly they got to spend time together.  
  
**Just the two of them.**  
  
And even if they were covered in sweat, smelling like old gym shoes, and now nursing some mean blisters on their hands, it was totally worth the day at the gym.

  
  



End file.
